The present invention relates to a fluid dispending apparatus and system. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and a system for connecting inverted beverage bottles to a beverage fountain.
Fluid distribution systems for distributing fluid from inverted containers are known. For instance:
WO2013/027204 “Carbonated drink dispenser and method” describes a dispenser for receiving and securing the mouth of a bottle directly therein.
EP0515643 “Syrup dispenser valve assembly”, WO94/24040 “Gravity feed fluid dispensing system”, U.S. Pat. No. 999,602 “Liquid dispensing apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,352 “Water dispensing device”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,270 “Non-spill bottle cap used with water dispensers”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,676 “Decap dispensing system for water cooler bottles”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,152 “Bottle cap and valve assembly for a bottled water station” and US2005/0067434 “Water bottle cap” describe a dispensing system comprising a container, a cap for closing the mouth of the container, a valve or frangible cover on the cap for regulating flow of fluid through the cap, and a seat for receiving and securing the mouth of the container therein.
A drawback of prior art dispensing systems is that they are not particularly suited to dispense carbonated fluid.
The dispensing apparatus and system according to the present invention aims to provide apparatus and a system whereby securing of the bottle to the seat automatically charges the bottle with gas.